Le Monstre
by Meish Kaos
Summary: 1899. Un érudit lunatique. Un étranger charismatique. Un frère jaloux. Une soeur émotivement instable. Lorsque les trois jeunes hommes décident de régler leurs problèmes autour d'une bouteille d'alcool, la soirée ne peut que déraper. 3some AbeGellertAlbus


**Titre** : Le Monstre  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Genre** : Romance/Suspense  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert/Aberforth  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est malheureusement à JKR. J'aurais bien voulu mettre la main sur ces quatres-là, mais...  
**Commentaires** : Je dédie cette immense série de drabbles à **Fumseck-62442**, ma partenaire en écriture en ce qui concerne la famille Dumbledore, et également à** Benebu** qui m'a sans cesse encouragée depuis le tout début de cette aventure monstrueuse. Un énorme merci à vous, les filles. Je vous aime !

_Cette série de drabbles a été écrite officiellement pour le thème __**Rumeur**__ de la communauté __**HP 100 Mots**__ (liens dans mon profil)... et officieusement pour les thèmes Contrat, En Catimini, Chocolat, Cauchemar, Équilibre et Effet Secondaire (ce qui vous donne une petite idée du temps que j'ai passé sur ce truc)._

**Le Monstre**

**Arrêter **

Le nez en sang, Gellert hurlait des insanités à Aberforth. Celui-ci ricanait, retenu par son frère, les jointures rougies par le sang du blond.

- Arrête ! hurlait Ariana.

Mais pourquoi hurlait-elle exactement ? Pour que Gellert cesse de crier ? Pour qu'Abe cesse de ricaner ? Pour qu'Albus relâche son frère ? Les trois excuses étaient valables.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

- Ça suffit ! dit Albus, détachant bien ses mots.

Il paraissait si grand ! Son aura de puissance était effrayante. Ils avaient intérêt à obéir.

Ariana, pour la première fois, se réfugia dans ses bras.

**Pacte **

Ils avaient décidé de régler leurs problèmes autour d'une bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Albus, le seul d'entre eux qui avait atteint sa majorité, était allé l'acheter au village, tandis qu'Abe empêchait Ariana de s'approcher de Gellert. Le blond, lui, riait des tentatives avortées du garçon ; la petite était bien trop têtue.

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient rassemblés près du feu, dans le salon de la demeure familiale des Dumbledore. Ils avaient solennellement fait passer la bouteille.

- Réglons cela, dit Albus.

Ils joignirent leurs mains. Ce soir, seule la franchise serait admise entre eux trois.

Le pacte était scellé.

**Vérité **

Nul ne se souvenait plus qui avait osé prononcer ces mots, mais personne n'avait protesté. Ils avaient tous bien trop bu. La bouteille, oubliée, gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était vide depuis longtemps.

- À toi, Albus. Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Es-tu amoureux de Gellert ?

La malice qui brillait dans les yeux de son petit frère le déconcerta. Mais le jeu était le jeu. Il devait répondre. En prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser le regard de son ami, il répondit d'un murmure pourtant bien audible dans le silence retombé.

- Oui.

**Conséquences **

Gellert, amusé, attendait qu'Albus lui jette un coup d'oeil. Insistant, il faisait peser le poids de son regard sur celui qui lui tournait résolument le dos. Abe avait croisé les bras et souriait, comme si de voir son frère dans l'embarras était ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva sans bruit et se glissa derrière Albus. Sa nuque était découverte, tentante. Il y posa les lèvres et sentit le frisson qui parcourut le corps de son ami.

- C'est le jeu, Albus. Pose ta question.

- A… Action ou Vérité ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Action.

**Action **

Abe, hilare, ne pouvait croire que Gellert, habituellement si fier, avait accepté de se ridiculiser ainsi. Vêtu d'une robe de soirée violette qui avait appartenu à leur mère ainsi que de ballerines beaucoup trop petites pour lui, il était en train de réciter de mémoire le Conte des Trois Frères en tournant sur lui-même.

Mais quand il vit l'expression de son frère, l'attente, le désir irrépressible, ce_ besoin_ qu'il n'avait jamais vu si pressant chez quiconque, il comprit qu'Albus ne voyait pas le ridicule de la situation. Il savait que désormais, la couleur préférée de son frère serait le violet.

**Trouble **

- Très bien, Abe, à toi maintenant. Action ou Vérité ?

- Hmm, Vérité, je dirais.

- Vérité ? Vraiment ?

Abe était méfiant. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il maintint son choix.

- J'ai dit Vérité, tu es sourd ?

- Très bien, sourit Gellert. Alors… Que ressens-tu pour ta sœur ?

Abe, furieux, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais soudain, Gellert était près de lui, beaucoup trop près.

- Aimes-tu ta sœur ? Ses cheveux sont si blonds, sa peau est si douce…

Le regard trouble, Abe hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

**Vengeance **

- Pouvons-nous changer de côté ? demanda Abe, rancunier.

- Encore un tour dans ce sens, ça te va ? proposa Albus, souriant.

Lèvres pincées, Abe acquiesça. Soudain, son frère regretta d'avoir refusé.

- Albus ?

- Action, cette fois.

- Va embrasser Gellert.

Bouche bée, Albus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ?

- Va l'embrasser, je te dis. C'est le jeu, allez ! dit Abe, hargneux.

- Est-ce que je te dégoûte, Albus… ? demanda le blond, lascif.

À demi étendu contre le canapé, il était la tentation faite chair, le plaisir incarné. Albus se su condamné.

**Sentence **

La texture de sa peau paraissait soyeuse, son souffle lui semblait erratique. Érotique. Lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Gellert attendait, lascivement étendu, qu'Albus ose enfin. Le regard troublé par l'alcool, les sens affinés par la chaleur qui émanait de lui, il s'approcha. Lentement, il s'agenouilla près de lui. Le blond, souriant, posa sur sa joue une main légère. Encourageante. Invitante. Il ne pouvait différer plus longtemps. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, s'entremêlèrent. L'embrasser, c'était comme laisser naître en eux, entre eux, un feu qui n'attendait que de déborder. Étourdi, Albus se releva. Cligna des yeux. Encore.

Son frère ne perdait rien pour attendre.

**Boomerang **

Il n'avait pas cru qu'il le ferait. Amusé, il l'avait vu hésiter, repousser le désir qu'il éprouvait. Il avait lu le combat dans ses yeux et il en avait précipité la fin d'une caresse subtile.

Il s'était sentit pris au piège lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur lui, lorsque la passion débordante d'Albus, par empathie, était venue faire écho à la sienne.

Lorsqu'à son tour, Albus demanda si Abe souhaitait toujours modifier le tour de table, lorsque Abe accepta et choisit Action, il resta hébété par les paroles que prononça l'aîné des frères.

- À toi, Abe. Va embrasser Gellert.

**Expérience **

- Tu es fou ! s'écria Aberforth, estomaqué. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux de lui !

Albus se contenta de sourire et ne releva pas. Son regard inflexible lui laissait entendre que tel était le jeu. Ravalant son orgueil, Abe se leva et d'un pas raide, se dirigea vers le blond qui souriait presque rêveusement.

Les lèvres de Gellert étaient chaudes, douces. Brûlantes. Son souffle lui chatouillait la peau et les effluves d'alcool l'enivraient aussi sûrement que les verres ingurgités. C'était presque… agréable.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Gellert sourit malicieusement.

- Deux frères dans la même soirée… je suis gâté.

**Jalousie **

Albus avait cru que son frère refuserait, qu'il lui devrait un gage. Il avait espéré qu'Abe se repente amèrement d'avoir osé être l'instigateur de leur premier baiser. Mais il avait oublié l'orgueil familial, appris au biberon sur les genoux de Kendra, en même temps que le goût du secret.

Lorsque les lèvres de son frère se posèrent sur celles de Gellert, il avait repoussé l'envie de leur coller un pain à tous les deux. Comment Abe osait-il l'embrasser ? Comment Gellert osait-il s'offrir ainsi ?

Et puis le moment passa, et les yeux de Gellert l'assurèrent qu'il était toujours sien.

**Attente **

- C'est à moi, dit Aberforth, déterminé.

Il fixa Gellert d'un regard noir, que celui-ci lui rendit teinté d'amusement. Ils s'épiaient l'un l'autre, en un étrange jeu de chat immobile. Le blond sourit. Il attendait avec impatience que le cadet de la famille lui rende ce qu'il croyait être la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Action ou Vérité ?

- Action, répondit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Il était plus que curieux de savoir ce que pourrait imaginer le gamin. La réponse ne tarda pas.

- Tu vas retirer ta chemise. Je veux savoir à quel point tu sauras résister au froid.

**Obéissance **

- Abe ! protesta immédiatement Albus.

- C'est le jeu, répondit Gellert, amusé. Je suppose que ton frère veut que je tombe malade…

Abe ne répondit pas et attendit que le blond lui obéisse. L'alcool lui donnait un sentiment d'euphorie. Il ignorait que le goût du pouvoir brûlait autant dans ses veines que dans celles de son frère, et l'attirance trouble qu'exerçait sur lui le jeune homme l'attirait et le révulsait à la fois.

Le blond retira sa chemise, dévoilant un torse malingre, à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres d'Aberforth lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

**Voyeur **

Le morceau de glace qui courait sur les muscles de Gellert était presque suggestif. Albus, incapable de détourner le regard de sa peau pâle, de ses mamelons érigés par le froid, sentait progressivement la chaleur l'envahir. Son frère bougeait lentement, délibérément, comme s'il jouissait des frissonnements, des sursauts, des halètements du blond. Albus, lui, ressentait chaque mouvement comme une flèche de feu tirée directement dans son bas-ventre. Avec beaucoup d'embarras, il réalisa que son corps réagissait presque malgré lui, déformant les pantalons amples dont il s'était revêtu, laissant deviner l'étendue de son désir. Il n'y tint plus.

- Arrête !

**Manigances **

Gellert avait les lèvres bleuies par le froid. Abe renifla.

- Ne remet pas ta chemise, ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Il est glacé ! protesta Albus.

- C'est son gage, dit son frère, borné. Tu m'as fait arrêter avant que j'en aie terminé. Tu n'as qu'à le réchauffer si tu en as envie !

- Enfin, Abe…

- Laisse, dit Gellert. Il a raison. Action ou vérité ?

Sa volonté de poursuivre le jeu sembla une très mauvaise idée à Albus, mais il ne savait décemment protester.

- Action, répondit-il.

- Réchauffe-moi, maintenant, ordonna Gellert, sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

**Chaleur **

Albus était maladroit, embarrassé. Ses pommettes étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux et ses mouvements étaient raides, saccadés. Ses yeux brillaient à la fois de honte et de désir, et le blond s'en amusait. Le manœuvrer était si facile.

Bien installé entre les jambes d'Albus, ses bras timidement serrés autour de lui, il savourait la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien. Lentement, le froid s'estompait. Par pudeur, il ne s'était pas complètement laissé aller contre lui. Mais peu à peu, ces considérations lui parurent vaines.

Même sans le toucher, il percevait la chaleur du sexe dressé dans son dos.

**Mensonge **

- Abe, à toi.

- Déjà ?

- Ne cherche pas à te défiler.

- Vérité, alors.

Albus sourit machiavéliquement. Abe prit peur. Il n'était pas certain que les questions de son frère étaient mieux que celles de Gellert, finalement…

- Es-tu jaloux, Abe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Abe s'étouffa.

- Jaloux de quoi ??

- Jaloux de ce que je ressens pour Gellert… jaloux qu'il soit dans mes bras, non dans les tiens. J'ai vu ton regard, tes gestes, tout à l'heure…

- Jamais ! hurla Abe, offusqué.

- Menteur, répliqua Gellert, amusé. Tu vas lui devoir un gage, maintenant.

**Gage **

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que je devrais lui demander ? dit Albus, malicieux.

- J'ai pas menti ! protestait toujours Abe, horrifié.

- De se dénuder, peut-être, dit Gellert, sourire mutin aux lèvres. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve sans chemise.

Il se laissa aller complètement contre Albus, uniquement pour le plaisir de le sentir se raidir sous lui. Il savait que son ami rougissait plus encore.

- Tu es curieux de le voir, c'est ça ? murmura Albus à son oreille.

Gellert sourit.

- Abe, retire tes vêtements. Garde tes caleçons, quand même…

**Piège **

Abe n'était pas très grand, mais il était costaud. En voyant le regard intéressé que Gellert posait sur son petit frère, Albus se surprit quelques secondes à envier les muscles qu'il avait acquis en travaillant sur la ferme. Ce n'était pas dans sa chambre qu'il avait eu le temps de faire de l'exercice…

Assis en tailleur, Abe avait pris l'air renfrogné, comme s'il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

- À toi ! lança-t-il à Gellert.

- Vérité, répondit le blond, placide.

- Explique-nous pourquoi tu as été renvoyé de Durmstrang.

**Franchise **

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Gellert resta sans voix. Sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Aberforth attendait la réponse, bras croisés. Il savait qu'il avait touché un sujet sensible, un sujet que le blond avait toujours évité depuis son arrivée.

Les bras d'Albus se resserrèrent légèrement sur lui, comme pour le protéger. Ça le fit sourire.

- J'ai été renvoyé parce que j'ai échoué à tuer l'homme que j'avais attaqué.

Aberforth eut un mouvement de recul. Albus se raidit.

- Tu mens, souffla le cadet.

Gellert se contenta de sourire.

- C'est à ton tour, Albus. Action ou Vérité ?

**Excitation **

Après un moment d'hésitation, Albus répondit d'une voix mal assurée.

- Action.

Gellert sourit. C'était parfait.

- Je trouve que tu portes un peu trop de vêtements. Retires-en quelques-uns.

Albus se releva maladroitement. Ses mains tremblantes détachaient le premier bouton de sa chemise lorsque le blond l'arrêta.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il.

Son sourire était sensuel, son regard pénétrant. Ses mains caressantes étaient rapides, efficaces. Sa chemise tomba. Ses gestes ralentirent, se précisèrent. Il éprouva quelques difficultés à détacher son pantalon. Albus, embarrassé, avait fermé les yeux.

Même Abe, pourtant loin d'eux, pouvait voir à quel point son frère était excité.

**Embarras **

Visage caché derrière un rideau de cheveux, Albus sentit la honte l'envahir. C'était une chose de savoir que Gellert sentait dans son dos l'érection qui lui déformait le caleçon. C'était tout autre chose que de l'exposer à sa vue et à celle de son frère. Mais lui n'en semblait pas embarrassé. Il souriait, comme d'habitude.

Sa main, par erreur peut-être, vint effleurer la bosse sous le tissu. Albus sursauta violemment.

- Hé, dit Gellert presque doucement. C'est à toi, maintenant.

- Ah, euh… oui. Euh… Abe ?

- Action, répondit son frère, défiant.

- Et si tu déshabillais Gellert ?

**Dérision **

- Tu es fou, marmonna Abe, le feu aux joues. Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même.

- C'est plus amusant de te regarder le faire, répliqua Albus, qui reprenait lentement son aplomb.

- Tu es un sale voyeur.

- Ça doit être de famille.

La peau des hanches de Gellert était lisse, fraîche. Sa température corporelle n'avait pas totalement retrouvé son intégrité, malgré les soins d'Albus.

- Tu as mal fait ton travail, dit-il, un sourire de dérision aux lèvres.

S'il n'avait pas eu si peur qu'on s'attarde sur la sienne, Abe se serait moqué de l'érection naissante du blond.

**Toucher **

Malhabile, Aberforth défit les boutons de son vêtement. Il était embarrassé, le rouge de ses joues s'était étendu dans son cou. Ses épaules, rejetées en arrière, lui faisaient comprendre qu'il était temps de le faire boire ; ses inhibitions revenaient en force au contact de son corps.

Mais il y avait d'autres moyens. Affectueusement, Gellert posa ses mains sur son torse. Aberforth leva la tête. Son regard incertain chercha son visage, comme pour y trouver une réponse. Il y trouva le sourire du blond. Il s'y perdit. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains retombèrent à ses côtés.

Derrière eux, Albus s'éclaircit la gorge.

**Malaise **

- Eh bien, y arrives-tu, Abe, ou as-tu besoin d'aide ?

Abe rougit de plus belle.

- Ça va, répondit-il, bourru.

Le pantalon glissa sur les jambes minces du blond et il s'éloigna de quelques pas, mal à l'aise. Son frère avait une émotion indéfinissable tracée sur ses traits fermés. Visiblement, la situation ne lui avait pas plu. Mais après tout, il n'avait qu'à ne pas lui demander de faire cela !

Gellert, à l'aise comme toujours, entoura la taille d'Albus de son bras et sourit.

- C'est à moi, je crois ? Que me réserves-tu ? Je choisis Action…

**Défi **

Aberforth réfléchit quelques secondes, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as cinq minutes, à partir de maintenant, pour courir chez ta tante et en revenir habillé avec ce qui pend sur le fil, dehors.

Gellert cligna des yeux. Albus, moqueur, le poussa.

- Allez, dépêche-toi !

Le blond se précipita sur la porte et disparut. Les frères, presque complices, échangèrent un sourire.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de le voir vêtu d'un soutien-gorge… sourit Abe.

- Pervers, répliqua Albus d'une bourrade affectueuse.

Gellert revint, drapé dans un drap humide, glacé. Sous le drap, le soutien-gorge espéré.

**Vêtement **

- Albus ? C'est à toi.

- Vérité… non, Action !

Gellert sourit. Il retira lentement le drap qui le recouvrait, dévoila peu à peu une épaule de nacre, l'esquisse d'un sous-vêtement enfilé à la hâte… Albus avala sa salive avec peine. Il avait soudain la gorge sèche.

Sa nuque délicate, tentatrice, luisait sous la lueur dansante du feu. Sa taille fine s'incurvait vers ses hanches encore recouvertes de tissu. Il tendit les vêtements volés au jeune homme.

- Enfile-les, c'est à toi d'aller les reporter. Tu as cinq minutes… Oh, et… Albus ? Je veux que tu reviennes nu.

**Tentation **

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va le faire ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit.

- Pas plus que toi.

- Éteins la lampe… le feu est suffisant.

Abe haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux.

Une main caressante effleura son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne te vois plus.

- Fais pas ta chochotte.

La main était toujours en place. Elle entreprit une descente sinueuse, affolante, vers son ventre… et plus bas… Abe, pris de vertige, n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

La porte claqua. Il sursauta. Albus était revenu.

**Insouciance **

Il était embarrassé, mais il tendit à Gellert son caleçon, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne le portait plus. Qui avait éteint la lampe ? Au moins son corps se découpait-il à contre-jour devant la cheminée ; il n'était pas exposé, à la vue de tous.

Il avait froid. Les mains brûlantes de Gellert se posèrent contre son torse, sur ses hanches. Il gémit. Il se moquait du regard qu'Abe portait sur lui, ses yeux fermés ne se souciaient pas de l'image qu'il donnait.

- À qui le tour ? demanda Gellert.

- Je ne sais plus, murmura Albus. Quelle importance ?

**Obscur **

- C'était à toi de me donner un gage, le renseigna Abe.

- Veux-tu vraiment continuer à jouer ? demanda Gellert.

Abe ne voyait pas son sourire, mais il le devinait malicieux. Il frissonna. Cette voix… et la noirceur qui cachait tout, mais qui en dévoilait plus encore… Il voyait l'ombre au bas-ventre de son frère, la bosse à celui du blond… il espérait qu'ils ne devinaient pas la sienne.

- Je vais aller me coucher, alors, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tout pour échapper à la vision des mains de Gellert. Mais son frère l'arrêta.

- Reste. Je t'en prie.

**Nonchalance **

Albus, enfiévré par les mains du blond, n'avait dit ces mots que par goût du risque. Mais à présent, il se demandait…

- Je veux continuer le jeu, dit-il d'un ton décidé. Mais je veux changer de côté.

- Très bien, dit Gellert, amusé. Je choisis Vérité.

Albus saisit Abe par les épaules, le plaçant entre lui et le blond. Abe ne se débattit pas, comme s'il acceptait ce qui allait arriver.

- Sois franc, c'est le jeu, commença l'aîné.

- Certainement.

- Désires-tu mon frère ?

Et Gellert sourit, nonchalant.

- Ce soir, je vous désire tous les deux.

**Glacial **

Abe avait froid. La chaleur du feu ne compensait plus la sienne. Coincé entre son frère et Gellert, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, mais il le fallait bien : il avait trop froid. Il tendit les bras, attrapa le blond, le tira vers lui. Il lui fallait de la chaleur, et ce corps chaud était tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Gellert sursauta. La peau d'Abe était gelée. Le contraste avec son propre épiderme était saisissant.

- Il est glacé… Remettons du bois dans le feu.

Albus obéit sans discuter.

- Abe ? C'est à toi…

- V-Vérité.

**Feu **

- Hmm… Vérité, tu dis… quelle question pourrais-je te poser, dis-moi… ?

La voix de Gellert était calculée pour envoyer des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Abe. Étendu sur le tapis, le cadet grelottait incontrôlablement. Les paumes brûlantes du blond se déplaçaient sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, laissant des traînées de feu partout où elles passaient.

- Voilà, je sais… Aimes-tu ce que je te fais… ?

Abe ferma les yeux. Ce n'était plus de froid qu'il frissonnait, désormais.

- Veux-tu que je continue… ?

- Oui, souffla Aberforth, son regard éperdu braqué sur le sien.

**Décision **

Les flammes s'élevèrent, chaudes et hautes, dans la cheminée. Albus soupira. Toute jalousie l'avait quitté ; il savait que pour ce soir, ce sentiment n'avait pas sa place. Gellert avait été franc. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prouver à son ami qu'il méritait plus qu'un soir.

Il retourna auprès d'eux. Sa nudité ne le gênait plus ; peut-être parce qu'Abe était nu lui aussi et que Gellert ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

- À toi, dit Abe, la voix rauque.

- Action, décida Albus, amusé.

- Retire son caleçon à Gellert… il est le seul qui le porte toujours.

**Sourire **

Il se sentit rougir. Il était habitué de maîtriser les événements… mais à présent, c'était Abe qui menait, le petit Aberforth qui lui avait donné un coup de poing quelques heures auparavant, celui-là même qui venait d'ordonner à Albus de le déshabiller.

Il sourit pour cacher son embarras. Il fallait s'amuser de tout, disait sa mère, ne pas se laisser atteindre. Aussi laissa-t-il l'aîné le toucher, l'enflammer, retirer doucement, calmement, le dernier rempart qui camouflait sa virilité à leurs yeux.

L'expression d'Albus était désarmante. L'intensité de son regard était presque effrayante. Son sourire, lentement, se fana.

Sa mère avait tort.

**Tremblements **

Couché sur le tapis, Abe avait une vue de la situation qui lui plaisait énormément. Il avait été amusé de voir le sourire de Gellert s'évanouir en rencontrant le regard d'Albus. Il avait sourit quand le blond, toujours si fier, avait lentement perdu de sa superbe à mesure que les attouchements de son frère devenaient plus précis.

Cependant, quand il s'était mis à trembler, la situation lui avait paru tout à coup des plus alarmantes. Il s'était relevé, avait posé sa main sur son bras.

- Ça va ? avait-il demandé.

- J'ai froid. Réchauffez-moi, avait été la réponse bredouillée.

**Enivrement **

Albus avait hésité une seconde de trop. Abe, déterminé, les avaient quittés pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il en était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, portant une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool ; Moldu, celui-là.

- C'est le brandy de maman… ! Tu ne peux pas prendre ça… !

- Maman est morte, avait-il répondu.

Il avait tendu la bouteille à Gellert qui tremblait toujours.

- Tiens, bois… ça réchauffe, avait-il dit maladroitement.

Gellert avait bu sans quitter Abe des yeux, puis il s'était rapproché d'Albus.

- Il a raison, ça réchauffe…

Sur ses lèvres, le goût du brandy était enivrant.

**Hésitation **

Abe observait le blond embrasser son frère. La façon dont leurs cheveux se mêlaient lui faisait envie. Il prit une gorgée de brandy, détourna les yeux ; pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit seul, oublié.

Jusqu'à ce que Gellert pose une main sur sa joue. _Viens_, disait son sourire affectueux, _tu fais partie de nous_.

Alors Abe tendit la bouteille à Albus et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du blond. Sous ses doigts, la peau était chaude d'alcool et de désir. Il s'approcha, curieux, voulu goûter. Gellert l'arrêta.

Il y avait des endroits plus agréables où poser les lèvres.

**Spasme **

Le souffle d'Aberforth était presque erratique. Albus, dans son dos, caressait sa nuque, lui envoyant des frissons jusque dans les tréfonds de ses entrailles. Une pulsion dans son bas-ventre envoyait une chaleur insoutenable envahir ses membres… son membre.

Dans un spasme, il attira Abe à lui et rejeta son corps vers l'arrière. Les deux frères laissèrent échapper le même halètement. Un sourire malicieux, féroce, lui monta aux lèvres. Il n'était même pas certain d'en connaître la raison.

Toutefois, il savait instinctivement qu'il les voulait tous les deux près de lui… en lui, peut-être. Voilà une pensée qui n'était pas désagréable…

**Dualité**

Il sentait, contre sa cuisse, le chaud battement du sexe d'Aberforth. Le garçon, tête nichée contre son épaule, respirait avec force. Ses mains se promenaient contre ses flancs, sa langue dans son cou. Il sentait contre son torse les mamelons dressés, si petits, si durs.

Dans son dos, Albus laissait glisser ses paumes, le bout de ses doigts, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses dents mordillaient son oreille ; délice tentateur qui lui donnait envie de tourner la tête et de mordre ses lèvres.

Pris entre deux feux, il se sentait impatient, fébrile, plein d'énergie. Son corps réclamait plus.

**Partage**

Quand la main de Gellert vint agripper ses cheveux, il cru devenir fou. Ses doigts crispés en disaient long sur l'étendue du désir qu'il éprouvait entre leurs corps. Albus sourit. La bouteille de brandy était à portée de sa main, il en but une gorgée et la tendit à son frère.

Abe prit une gorgée, l'avala, en prit une seconde. Hésitant, il approcha son visage de celui de Gellert. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et recueillit l'alcool.

Albus en profita pour laisser glisser ses mains sur sa toison intime. Il était hors de question de laisser son frère mener le jeu.

**Jeu**

Ses lèvres sur son oreille étaient insistantes, ses mains sous son ventre l'étaient encore plus. Mais c'est sa voix qui fit bondir sa virilité comme un esclave obéissant.

- C'est à toi de choisir, Gellert, chuchota-t-il. Action ou Vérité ?

Il avait oublié le jeu. Ça n'en était que plus réjouissant de le reprendre.

- Action, sourit-il, caressant le visage d'Aberforth qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Réveille un peu mon frère, dit Albus, et il pouvait deviner la lueur malicieuse qui dansait certainement dans son regard.

- Tu as un esprit de sacrifice qui t'honore, lui fit-il remarquer, amusé.

**Poursuivre**

Sans avertissement, les doigts fins se posèrent sur son sexe. Abe sursauta, cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, son esprit voyageait vers d'autres lieux déjà. Cette emprise le ramenait brusquement à la réalité.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, les sensations que la main du blond lui procurait parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Son souffle s'accéléra, il se redressa et son membre fit de même.

Le sourire de Gellert était enivrant, plus encore que l'alcool qui l'étourdissait. Mais ses doigts sur lui étaient pires, si c'était seulement possible. Il n'arrêtait pas.

- Poursuivons, mon grand. Action ou Vérité ?

**Fantasme**

- Vérité.

Surpris par la réponse de son frère, Albus haussa les sourcils. Vraiment ? Il perdait là une occasion… Gellert, lui, semblait amusé, comme toujours.

- Très bien… Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ?

Même dans la pénombre, son teint rougit très clairement.

- Le… le chocolat, répondit-il. J'adore le chocolat. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on en… étendrait sur quelqu'un, et…

Albus était surpris. Il ne connaissait pas la passion de son frère pour le chocolat. Le blond hocha la tête. Une étincelle de mauvais augure pétillait au fond de son regard. Nul doute qu'il n'oublierait pas cette information…

**Complicité **

- Action, dit son frère à son tour.

Abe sourit. Exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il se dégagea des mains de Gellert et entraîna Albus à l'écart. Le blond, resté seul devant le feu, n'était qu'une ombre aux cheveux clairs, lumineux.

Lorsque Abe lui chuchota son défi à l'oreille, Albus haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un sifflement aigu.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Abe hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Bon… très bien…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Travail d'équipe, comme avant ? demanda Albus, amusé.

- Bien sûr, répondit Aberforth, sourire aux lèvres.

**Arnaque**

- À toi, Gellert, dit Abe.

- Mais Albus n'a pas…

- Si, mais il le fera plus tard. C'est à toi.

Le blond les regarda tour à tour. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Où est l'arnaque…?

Deux soupirs exaspérés lui répondirent. Il éclata de rire.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais nier que vous êtes frères. Action, voilà. Ça va ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Albus paisiblement. Tu vas m'obéir pour les trois prochaines heures.

Gellert sourit.

- Très bien… C'est le jeu après tout.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit Albus, narquois, en récupérant sa baguette.

**Stupéfaction **

- Qu'est-ce que tu… !

Gellert reçu le sort de plein fouet. Bras et jambes écartées, raide comme une planche, il s'effondra sur le tapis. Maléfice du saucisson. Abe éclata de rire.

- Pardon… c'était mon gage, dit Albus, penaud.

Le blond, perplexe, n'avait pas la possibilité d'hausser un sourcil. Albus s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il avança une main hésitante au-dessus du corps offert de Gellert, s'arrêta. Il lança un regard à son frère.

- Tu vas le chercher ou c'est moi ?

Abe s'éclipsa et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Albus abordait le même.

**Chocolat**

Les mains d'Albus étaient douces alors qu'il étalait le chocolat sur son torse. Gellert ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner sous la caresse. Le rouquin semblait le remarquer et aimait en jouer, laissant ses doigts effleurer des endroits sensibles, repassant plusieurs fois sur d'autres.

- Plus bas ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

Abe avait les joues rouges, le regard trouble. Il hocha la tête d'un air absent. Albus trempa ses doigts dans le chocolat et en badigeonna lentement le bout du sexe de Gellert, puis le reste de son membre, sans pudeur ou fausse honte.

Le supplice était d'une douceur insoutenable…

**Courage**

Abe, empourpré, regardait Albus étaler le chocolat sur le corps du blond. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'un jour, son propre frère lui donnerait l'occasion de tester ce qu'il n'avait qu'alors théorisé : le goût des aliments changeait, suivant le médium sur lequel ils étaient présentés.

Il prit une gorgée de brandy pour se donner du courage. Il était nerveux ; il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve et n'arrivait pas à décider s'il était agréable ou pas.

- Abe ? demanda doucement Albus.

Il avait terminé. Abe secoua la tête pour chasser ses dernières hésitations.

C'était à lui de jouer.

**Immobilité**

_J'aurais dû choisir Vérité, j'aurais dû choisir Vérité, j'aurais dû… _

Cette pensé tournait impitoyablement dans son esprit. Immobilisé de force, incapable de voir ce qui se passait, Gellert avait frissonné intérieurement lorsque les longs doigts d'Albus avaient étendu sur lui ce que son odorat reconnaissait comme du chocolat.

Il attendait la suite… laquelle ne tarda pas : une langue humide, à peine hésitante, glissa le long de son torse. Elle s'enhardit, gourmande, s'attaqua à son ventre… plus bas… il avait chaud, il avait envie de bouger, de participer…

_J'ai bien fait de ne pas prendre Vérité, j'ai bien fait de… _

**Sacrifice**

Albus s'empara de la bouteille de brandy et prit une longue gorgée. « _Tu as un esprit de sacrifice qui t'honore _» avait dit Gellert. Et en réalisant qu'il avait sciemment livré le blond à son frère, il se trouvait troublé à l'observer prendre possession de ce corps qu'il désirait depuis… il ne savait plus depuis quand.

Depuis longtemps.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Taraudé par des sentiments qui le dévoraient, il leva le sort. À la grande surprise d'Abe qui sentit un mouvement sous sa langue.

Gellert sourit, s'étira.

- Tu viens ? souffla-t-il, séducteur.

Albus ne savait pas résister.

**Sentiments**

Abe avait repris sa dégustation, léchant les poils sous son nombril, mais Gellert ne pouvait profiter pleinement de la situation. Pas quand Albus le regardait de cette façon. Son regard était celui d'un naufragé en haute mer qui cherchait vainement une bouée.

Lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments, en début de soirée – ça paraissait si loin maintenant ! – Gellert n'avait pas pensé qu'il laisserait voir si vite à quel point il était vulnérable. Mais il savait… il avait toujours su ce qu'Albus ressentait.

Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'à choisir de lui rendre ses sentiments… ou pas.

Il tendit les bras.

**Gourmandise**

C'était sucré, riche, rehaussé par la saveur tour à tour salée, piquante et musquée de la peau de Gellert. Abe était enivré par les saveurs, les textures sous sa langue.

Mais déjà, trop tôt, il eut nettoyé le torse, le ventre, les flans du blond. Il ne restait que le sexe, toujours recouvert de chocolat, qui n'attendait que lui.

Il releva la tête. Albus, agenouillé près de Gellert, laissait courir ses doigts sur son visage, comme s'il n'osait pas remplacer ses mains par ses lèvres. Abe haussa les épaules. Pas son problème.

Son frère ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait.

**Rêveries**

Ses joues étaient toujours duveteuses. Il ne s'était probablement encore jamais rasé. Le bout de ses doigts caressant lentement la peau douce, tendre, de son visage, Albus se surprit à rêver qu'il ne le fasse jamais, qu'ils demeurent ainsi grâce au pouvoir des reliques. L'immortalité était faite pour eux.

Gellert sursauta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et Albus, perplexe, tourna la tête. Il ignorait s'il devait être choqué ou amusé de voir son frère terminer son dessert par le sexe tendu du blond.

C'était à son tour de passer à l'action. Possessif, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

**Possession **

La pièce tournait autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool, uniquement aux deux bouches qui s'étaient déclarées en possession de son corps.

L'une d'entre elles s'attardait sur son sexe, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie. La langue montait, redescendait, s'attardait à certains endroits, passait plus d'une fois à d'autres, le tout avec la délicatesse du gourmet confirmé.

L'autre s'était installé dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, se promenait sur son torse, malmenait ses mamelons, le laissant pantelant et alangui, fébrile, incapable de penser, incapable de bouger.

Jamais… jamais… on ne lui avait fait… ressentir quelque chose… comme _ça_.

**Revenir**

Albus, heureux, releva la tête pour contempler le visage de Gellert. Crispé comme s'il avait mal, comme s'il vivait trop d'émotions et de sensations pour les extérioriser, il était toujours étendu sur le sol, bras en croix. Abe terminait, se léchait les lèvres. Il avait toujours une tache de chocolat sur la joue, probablement due au mouvement inattendu du blond lorsqu'il avait levé le sort.

Gellert reprenait lentement ses esprits, remarqua Albus. La couleur de ses joues s'atténuait, le pétillement malicieux de ses yeux revenait à la vie.

- C'est à moi, je crois, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Abe ?

**Permission**

- Action, dit-il très vite, comme s'il craignait de changer d'idée s'il y pensait trop.

Le sourire de Gellert était malicieux, amusé, comme toujours. Il restait des traces de ce qui venait de se produire, toutefois ; ses lèvres étaient rougies, tout comme son sexe dont on voyait chaque nervure.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il à Albus, qui se souvint qu'il devait lui obéir pour les trois prochaines heures.

- Embrasse-moi d'abord, ordonna-t-il.

Gellert s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Taquin, il mordilla d'abord sa lèvre inférieure. Albus se retint à grand-peine de le serrer contre lui. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir.

**Ordres**

- Bientôt fini ? demanda Abe qui s'impatientait.

- Jaloux ? le taquina Gellert.

- Grmbl, répondit Abe de façon très éloquente.

Albus repoussa son ami en direction de son frère. Gellert hésita un peu à s'extraire de ses bras et l'aîné sourit discrètement.

- Bien ! dit le blond. Voyons voir ce que tu peux endurer sans bouger.

Abe s'allongea sur son ordre et retint à grand-peine un cri quand un souffle chaud, vivant, taquina le bout de son sexe.

- Sans un cri, sans un frémissement… chantonna Gellert tout près de son membre.

Aberforth ne pouvait qu'obéir. Difficilement.

**Exploration**

Comment s'y prendre ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas de chocolat pour lui faciliter la tâche, ni d'expérience pour lui montrer la voie à suivre. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, ses instincts, ses désirs.

Il observa attentivement le gland d'Aberforth avant de lui accorder la moindre attention physique. La peau fine qui le recouvrait l'intriguait ; chez lui, elle était absente depuis sa naissance. Curieux, il la fit coulisser du bout des doigts. Sous lui, il savait que le garçon retenait un tremblement.

Du bout de la langue, il vint taquiner l'extrémité de son sexe. C'était plutôt agréable.

**Passion**

Il avait vu Gellert hésiter, avait réprimé l'envie de l'en empêcher, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. Mais quand il vit le blond engloutir le membre de son frère, toute idée de l'arrêter s'envola.

Il était beau en ombres chinoises, le feu se reflétant à peine sur sa peau nacrée, sur ses cheveux clairs. Il laissait aller et venir sa bouche sur le sexe de son frère, lentement d'abord, rapidement ensuite. Tout son corps participait à l'exercice. Albus réalisa que chaque fois qu'il accomplissait quelque chose, sa nature passionnée le poussait à se donner tout entier.

**Marée**

Abe avait l'impression de fondre.

Il sentait la bouche de Gellert comme une vague, comme une marée montante qui s'étendait dans son corps tout entier. La chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui remontait, lentement, progressait à travers tous ses nerfs et l'incitait à gémir, à trembler, mais il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas…

Extérieurement, il se plongeait dans une longue transe d'inattention étudiée, mais à l'intérieur il se sentait comme le contenu d'un chaudron sur le point d'exploser.

Et le plaisir montait, montait, il commençait à trembler, il voulait se retenir mais…

- Arrête ! hurla Abe, crispé.

**Incompréhension**

Aberforth le repoussa violemment. Le souffle court, ses cheveux roux collés à son front, il paraissait hors de lui. La bouche meurtrie par son sexe au passage, Gellert lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Albus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Sois sans craintes, il n'a pas mal, répondit-il à la place d'Abe. C'est plutôt le contraire.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Sa peau était douce, une tentation pour les sens. Il effleura une mèche de cheveux qui tombait près de son cou.

- À qui le tour ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

**Intensité**

Gellert frissonna. Albus, sa voix, sa façon de le toucher… il possédait une transparence, une intensité qui remuait ses entrailles, qui lui serrait le cœur. Son visage était trop vulnérable, ses émotions offertes sur un plateau d'argent, comme s'il ne pouvait les retenir. À Durmstrang, il avait joué avec les faiblesses de ses condisciples, mais quelque chose le lui interdisait en ce qui concernait le rouquin.

- C'est à Abe, dit-il en se relevant.

- Embrasse-moi encore, ordonna Albus.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, plutôt une supplique, et Gellert ne pouvait résister à cet appel qui l'attirait inexorablement.

**Sauvage**

Albus ne put s'en empêcher. Il tendit les bras, attira le visage de Gellert contre le sien et l'embrassa avec la férocité, la sauvagerie du désespoir. Un mois, maintenant. Un mois qu'il se retenait, bridait ses émotions. La retenue n'était plus de mise.

Si le blond s'était raidi, il aurait arrêté immédiatement. Mais Gellert lui rendait son baiser comme il le lui offrait, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux, tirant un peu trop fort peut-être. Albus traça du bout des doigts la délicate courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aurait jamais assez de ce corps offert, épanoui, appelant la possession.

**Union**

Abe reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il avait été à la limite de perdre conscience, de se laisser aller dans la bouche dangereuse du blond. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à recevoir. Il voulait offrir, aussi.

Il se releva lentement, ses muscles protestaient et son sexe engorgé battait furieusement l'air au rythme des pulsions qui l'animait. Il avait envie de _pénétrer_ quelqu'un… le blond, peut-être.

Près du feu, Albus et Gellert s'embrassaient comme si c'était la fin du monde. Il avait envie de les rejoindre, de participer, de faire partie d'un tout.

Tous les trois.

Avec Ariana, bien sûr.

**Participation**

Lorsque les mains calleuses se posèrent sur ses hanches, Gellert ne sursauta pas. Il se doutait bien qu'Aberforth ne pourrait résister bien longtemps à les rejoindre, et c'était parfait comme ça. Albus avait le nez dans son cou et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était temps de reprendre les choses sérieuses.

Abe l'attira à lui. Il se laissa faire, entraînant Albus dans son mouvement. Son dos entra en contact avec le sexe dressé, chaud, exigeant du cadet. Il sourit.

- C'est à toi, je crois, souffla-t-il, amusé.

- Albus ?

- Hmmm… ?

- Action ?

- Bien sûr…

**Attente**

Qu'allait-il demander, cette fois ? Albus, qui suçotait le cou de Gellert, les yeux mi-clos, commençait à trouver qu'Abe prenait son temps avant de se décider. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

Abe lui rendit un regard neutre.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Albus.

- Feras-tu réellement ce que je te demande ?

- C'est le jeu, non ?

- Mais cette fois, tu pourrais refuser…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Abe hésita, se mordit les lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration, se lança.

- Très bien. Je veux que tu prépares Gellert… Je veux qu'il puisse t'accueillir.

**Accepter**

En entendant les paroles d'Abe, il s'était raidi. Albus l'avait bien senti, et il avait été sur le point d'envoyer balader son frère. Mais alors, comme s'il l'avait senti, Gellert s'était détendu et, alangui, s'était blotti contre lui comme un chat en attente de caresses.

- Hmm… c'est un intéressant défi, tu ne trouves pas ? avait-il murmuré de cette voix sensuelle qui le faisait fondre.

Albus avait hoché la tête et Gellert s'était relevé. Sans plus de façons, il s'était couché devant le feu et l'avait fixé d'un regard pénétrant.

- Vas-y, avait-il dit.

Abe, lui, avait simplement sourit.

**Ignorance**

Albus ignorait que faire. Gellert était là, étendu près du divan, les mains de chaque côté de son corps, le regard scrutateur. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose et Albus savait ce dont il s'agissait, mais sa pudeur le retenait, l'empêchait de s'approcher du blond, de prendre ses aises comme il le désirait.

Et puis soudain, une main sur son épaule, le regard sérieux de son jeune frère sous son nez.

- Il est temps, non ? Allez. Tu ne vas pas te défiler ?

Gellert s'était relevé, sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit moi ?

**Incitation**

Puisqu'il refusait de bouger, autant l'y inciter, se disait-t-il. Et, tout naturellement, il avait niché sa tête dans son épaule, laissé glisser ses mains sur son torse, égratigné la peau au passage. D'eux-mêmes, les bras d'Albus s'étaient enroulés autour de lui. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas un mauvais début…

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors, il l'avait lentement repoussé vers le divan, l'avait forcé à s'installer confortablement sur les coussins et s'était couché sur lui.

Sa respiration était précipitée, ses yeux écarquillés. Gellert sourit. Pourquoi portait-il encore ses lunettes ?

Aberforth attendait, assis près d'eux, son sexe toujours dressé.

**Peur**

Il avait peur. Peur d'être submergé, peur de se laisser aller. Il s'était toujours maîtrisé et maintenant que se présentait l'occasion, il était incapable de la saisir. Gellert, sur lui, tentait de son mieux de l'apprivoiser…

Non.

De lui faire perdre contrôle.

- Laisse-toi aller, fredonnait le blond, ses mains parcourant l'étendue de peau sous lui. Laisse-moi faire, détends-toi, laisse…

Il en était incapable. Quelque part, en lui, une barrière aussi dure que le fer, que l'enfer, refusait de céder.

Puis, Gellert s'arrêta, le regarda. Albus, noyé dans son regard vert, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Fais-moi confiance, murmura-t-il.

**Convaincre **

Lentement, Abe vit son frère se détendre sous les assauts calmes et déterminés de Gellert. Ce n'était pas instantané, mais c'était bien visible. Albus avait fermé les yeux. Ses traits placides étaient parfois bouleversés d'infimes crispations, comme s'il se contenait à peine. Le blond s'attardait à découvrir chaque parcelle de peau avec ses mains, avec sa langue, avec ses dents.

Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ses mamelons, Albus ouvrit les yeux, leva les mains. Abe cru qu'il allait repousser Gellert, mais non. D'eux-mêmes, ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les mèches désordonnées, effleurèrent son visage, ses épaules.

Le blond sourit. Hésitant, Albus sourit aussi.

**Saveur **

Albus n'avait pas la même saveur que son frère.

Abe goûtait le chocolat, le miel sauvage, l'été. Il était doux, un peu amer, d'une âcreté qui lui restait au fond de la gorge, qui se goûtait avec le palais.

Albus était chaud, épicé, avec cet arrière-goût de parchemin et d'automne. Sa saveur lui restait sous la langue, sucrée, riche surtout.

Il progressa d'une lenteur délibérée vers le sexe qu'il sentait battre sous lui. Évitant son regard afin de ne pas s'y perdre, il détacha les mains d'Albus de sa chevelure.

Il était temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

**Inaccessible **

Le premier coup de langue lui donna l'impression d'être électrocuté. Il se rejeta en arrière, dos cambré, lèvres serrées pour retenir un gémissement. Ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'il en garda un léger étourdissement. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool…

Lorsque Gellert engloutit son sexe, Albus sentit fondre sa conscience. Son esprit refusait de connecter le visage souriant, déchaîné auquel il rêvait depuis des semaines et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Comme s'il était inconcevable de penser que le blond puisse être autre chose qu'inaccessible.

Et puis, Gellert releva la tête ; il était temps de se laisser aller.

**Menaces **

Qu'est-ce qui retenait son frère ? C'était ridicule ! Normalement, il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion, poussé par ses hormones, se disait Abe. Albus n'était pas complètement inhumain, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, il bougeait à peine.

Il profitait du moment, ça oui ! Mais il ne rendait rien. Abe se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Il devait intervenir.

Maintenant.

- Albus, c'est à toi que j'ai lancé ce défi, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Si tu ne le relèves pas, tu auras un gage. Et tu devras observer, sans bouger, sans émettre un son… pendant que je prendrai Gellert moi-même.

**Orage **

Il vit clairement l'hésitation dans son regard. Le bleu cristallin de ses pupilles s'était troublé, assombri. Albus se releva lentement, s'éloigna de lui, ses yeux toujours fixés aux siens.

Il était prêt à abandonner.

- Oh non, éclata Gellert. Tu ne me feras pas ça !

Il s'empara de la nuque du rouquin et l'empêcha de fuir. Mieux, il l'attira contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se retrouve en déséquilibre, à mi-chemin entre ses cuisses et ses genoux.

- Si tu _oses_ me dire que c'est un crime…

Dans sa voix grondait l'orage. Albus ne pouvait résister.

Mieux valait pour lui.

**Manipulation**

Il n'avait pas le choix. Perché au-dessus de lui comme un prédateur, Albus sentait l'insistance de ses mains sur ses côtes, sur ses reins. Il était la proie en réalité et Gellert avait mené la chasse.

Depuis le début.

Il se souvenait des regards échangés, des sourires discrets, du pétillement particulier de ses yeux verts, si différents de ceux d'Elphias. Il avait cru que la solitude lui avait fait imaginer des choses, mais à présent il se demandait… Gellert était-il suffisamment retors pour le manipuler à sa guise ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Bien sûr que si.

**Anticipation **

Abe avait vu le changement dans la réaction de son frère. De terrifié, il était devenu perplexe, puis il était passé par une phase de quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de la colère. À présent, il laissait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de Gellert d'un geste qui était loin d'être innocent.

Le rouquin sourit discrètement, s'installa plus confortablement dans le divan. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ! Le blond abordait une expression exquise, faite d'attente et d'anticipation. Il souriait malicieusement, les traits un peu tendus, un peu rêveurs.

D'elles-mêmes, les mains d'Abe glissèrent entre ses cuisses.

**Oser **

Comment allait-il réagir ? se demandait Gellert. Allait-il oser ? Allait-il braver les interdits de son pays pour obéir au défi de son jeune frère ?

Il sentit une langue timide glisser le long de son sexe, le goûter, l'effleurer – une langue incertaine, inexpérimentée – un attouchement qui le fit haleter. Mais Albus ne s'arrêta pas là. Il pouvait sentir son souffle erratique sur ses cuisses quand sa langue titilla la petite parcelle de chair sous ses bourses.

C'était bon, doux et frustrant à la fois. Mais Gellert voulait plus.

- Vas-y ! murmura-t-il d'un ton pressant. Ose !

Albus osa.

**Concentration **

Le visage du blond était magnifique : tendu, crispé, ses paupières étaient closes et ses inspirations précipitées. Abe avait envie de s'approcher, de tendre la main, de participer, mais il craignait un peu de briser la concentration de son frère, de défaire le tableau devant lui, de tout gâcher.

Il laissa sa main où elle était et intensifia le mouvement.

Gellert était arqué vers l'arrière, ses jambes largement écartées. Ses bras pendaient, ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes convulsifs à peine perceptibles. Abe était attentif au moindre détail.

Avant d'atteindre le point de rupture, il s'arrêta.

Mieux valait les rejoindre.

**Invitation**

Sa langue ne pouvait aller très loin. Pour satisfaire son amant, Albus devait faire plus. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

Il se releva. Abe était près de lui, les bras ballants, incertain. Albus lui sourit. D'un geste, il l'invita à prendre place. Son frère sourit timidement, toute malice envolée, et s'approcha du jeune homme en sueur qui gémissait de plaisir. Il laissa ses mains courir sur la peau nue de son torse. Gellert sursauta, mais repris rapidement de l'assurance et accepta la caresse.

Albus cessa de leur prêter attention et saisit sa baguette. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

**Plaisir **

Il savait son souffle erratique, mais il était incapable de le régulariser. Il n'en avait nulle envie. Albus s'était éloigné ; Aberforth avait pris le relais. Pourquoi ?

Puis il su.

Albus, préalablement lubrifié, avait inséré un doigt en lui. Les attentions d'Aberforth lui semblaient presque dérisoires maintenant. Seul comptait ce doigt, bientôt suivi d'un second, qui détendait ses chairs.

Si le premier contact avait été douloureux, inhabituel, dérangeant, le rouquin avait vite heurté un endroit bien particulier. Il avait mordu sa langue pour étouffer son cri de plaisir.

Le sang qui coulait à présent sur son menton le trahissait.

**Contrôle **

_Je… _

Albus, les yeux baissés, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il leva sa baguette, laissa l'huile couler sur son propre sexe. Il retira ses doigts et positionna son membre à l'entrée du corps du blond. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci se releva d'un bond et posa sa paume sur sa poitrine.

_Je suis un… _

Albus, pendant quelques secondes, cru que c'était la peur qui l'avait saisi, mais en voyant le rouge qu'il abordait aux joues et ses yeux brillant, il sut que Gellert n'avait pas peur – il voulait simplement reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

… _hors-la-loi. _

**Surprise **

Le blond, contrairement à Albus, n'avait pas oublié la présence d'Aberforth. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qu'il leur avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, ni le jeu… le jeu qui était toujours en cours.

- Tu m'as préparé pour que je t'accueille, dit-il au rouquin médusé. Mais Abe ne t'a jamais dit que tu devais le faire. C'est à toi de me lancer un gage, Albus.

Pendant quelques secondes, Albus le fixa, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Gellert lui décocha un sourire malicieux. Derrière lui, Abe ricanait.

- Je choisis Action !

**Réponse **

Son sourire était déconcertant. Son regard, diabolique. La blondeur de ses cheveux étincelait dans la lumière du feu mourant.

Albus plissa les yeux. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- Recouche-toi, ordonna-t-il. Et laisse-toi faire.

Son rire lui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Plutôt que d'obéir, il repoussa Albus contre le canapé. Couché, le rouquin attendait la suite, un peu perplexe.

La réponse lui apparut d'elle-même quand Gellert se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Avant qu'une autre pensée n'ait le temps de lui traverser l'esprit, le blond s'était empalé sur lui.

Il avait gémi.

Albus aussi.

**Envie **

Abe, fasciné, n'avait pas dit un mot. Le dos de l'amant de son frère luisait dans la pénombre. Les épaules rejetées en arrière, ses omoplates délicatement relevées, sa colonne vertébrale cambrée lui faisait envie. Il se mordit la lèvre ; pouvait-il s'imposer ? Son frère allait-il lui en vouloir ?

Et puis, il fit la moue. Qu'importe Albus, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le mettre à l'écart !

Sa bouche vint se poser sur la nuque tentatrice. Il sentit le frisson du blond par le frémissement sous ses lèvres. Ses boucles chatouillaient sa peau ; Abe sourit.

Puis mordit.

**Tendresse **

C'était douloureux. Douloureux, mais jouissif à la fois. Lentement, Gellert se mit à bouger, en haut… en bas… lentement… attentif à la moindre sensation. La morsure d'Aberforth élançait, mais c'était un élancement… plaisant.

Albus, sous lui, le regardait fixement. Son expression était extatique. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il se surprit à sourire… presque tendrement.

Presque.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus l'impression qu'un feu vorace dévorait ses entrailles, il accéléra… légèrement d'abord… puis encore un peu. Il fut récompensé de son effort par un halètement caractéristique.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Mais quand soudain Abe s'empara de son sexe, ce fut à son tour d'haleter.

**Jouissance **

Il était incapable de concentrer son regard sur quoi que ce soit. Le plaisir montait en vagues successives, chaleur d'abord, jouissance ensuite. Les cuisses de Gellert étaient serrées autour de sa taille et ses mouvements étaient irréguliers.

Albus posa ses mains sur ses hanches, calmement mais fermement. Il imprima un mouvement lent à son amant, lent mais continu, qui fit remonter la chaleur, le plaisir. Bientôt, il fut hors d'haleine, supplia Gellert d'accélérer, enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre de ses jambes.

Incapable de résister aux mouvements du blond, il se tendit quelques secondes plus tard, submergé par l'orgasme.

**Déchirement **

La main sur son sexe était insistante, mais Gellert ne voulait pas suivre le rouquin au pays de l'extase. Pas dans l'instant. Il mit un terme aux caresses d'Aberforth qui lui lança un regard vaguement déçu. Le blond lui rendit un sourire ambigu.

Albus s'agrippait toujours à ses hanches. Doucement, il lui fit lâcher prise, un doigt après l'autre. Quand il se releva, le roux gémit comme s'il vivait une grande perte.

- Gellert… ? murmura-t-il d'une voix déchirante.

- Hmmm ? répondit-il à mi-voix.

- Tu pars… ?

- C'est au tour d'Aberforth, sourit Gellert. Action ou Vérité ?

**Taquinerie **

Abe, légèrement frustré, croisa les bras.

- Tu n'as pas obéi à la demande d'Albus, fit-il remarquer.

- Dois-je en comprendre que je lui dois un gage ?

La voix du blond était taquine, comme le bout de ses doigts qui s'attaquait maintenant à ses mamelons. Abe frissonna.

- Ou est-ce à toi que j'en dois un ? poursuivit-il, malicieux.

Le blond approcha son visage de son torse, happa une parcelle de chair entre ses lèvres. Abe posa ses mains sur le dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient doux.

- Le gage est pour moi, dit Albus derrière eux.

**Délais **

Il entoura son amant de ses bras et ses mains se croisèrent sur son torse. Il possédait encore la frêle constitution des adolescents trop vite grandis… Albus inspira. Son odeur et la sienne étaient encore mêlées sur sa peau.

- Tu me dois un gage, mais je ne le réclame pas tout de suite. Alors c'est à toi… ou plutôt à Abe. Action ?

- Non, répondit Abe à la grande surprise de son frère. Vérité.

Albus haussa les sourcils.

- Puis-je ? demanda Gellert, amusé.

Les trois heures n'étaient pas encore terminées, se souvint le rouquin.

- Certainement, répondit-il.

**Irrésistible **

Il avait envie de s'amuser. Il avait envie de jouer avec l'adolescent devant lui. Son visage renfrogné était une tentation irrésistible. Il se défit sans hâte de l'étreinte d'Albus et s'approcha du garçon qui, involontairement, recula d'un pas.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Vérité, dis-tu, fit-il semblant de réfléchir. Très bien…

Il posa sa joue contre la sienne, lui mordilla l'oreille.

- As-tu envie que je te fasse la même chose qu'à Albus ? murmura-t-il, triomphant.

Il entendit clairement sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Si je répond oui, le feras-tu ?

La voix était défiante, incertaine.

- Bien sûr.

**Succomber**

Ce n'était pas la peur de l'illégalité qui retenait Aberforth. Après tout, ils violaient plus d'une loi de la communauté magique en gardant Ariana à la maison. Se permettre quelques culbutes avec un homme n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir… ou du moins, pas de peur.

Ce qui le retenait d'hocher la tête, de répondre à la question qui brûlait dans les yeux assombris de Gellert, c'était la honte.

La honte de succomber au charme du blond.

La honte de s'intéresser à l'amant de son frère.

La honte de désirer autant un inconnu, un étranger.

- Oui, souffla-t-il finalement, yeux clos.

**Violence **

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, comme ça, sans demander. Il savait son souffle brûlant et il prenait plaisir à le promener sur sa peau fraîche.

_Hé, Grindelwald ! On dit de toi que… _

Il repoussa Aberforth sur le tapis d'un geste violent. Une étincelle d'angoisse traversa le regard de l'adolescent. Le sourire de Gellert était cruel.

… _que tu es un… _

Il se pencha sur lui, ses gestes redevenus tendres, exigeants. Accroupi sur lui, il s'empala lentement sur le sexe tendu d'Abe, sans un son, sans un cri, les traits à peine crispés.

… _un sodomite, c'est la vérité ? _

**Rythme **

Albus, d'où il était, voyait presque la colère émaner de Gellert. Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet. Ses gestes étaient durs, brusques. Passionnés, certes, mais toute précaution était absente.

Le visage de son petit frère lui apparut troublé, un peu effrayé par le plaisir qui montait, par la violence des mouvements du blond.

_Tu appartiens à… GRYFFONDOR !_ murmura le choixpeau dans sa tête.

Il hocha la tête et s'accroupi aux côtés de Gellert. Sans prévenir, il s'empara de son sexe.

Le blond sursauta, tiré d'un état second.

Albus lui imposa son propre rythme.

Voilà. Ça devait être comme ça.

**Murmures **

… _c'est la vérité ? Parce que… _

Gellert avait fermé les yeux, plongé dans des souvenirs malsains. La main d'Albus sur son sexe était ferme, elle lui ordonnait de le suivre, de lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait lui désobéir. Il ne voulait pas lui résister.

… _parce que si c'est vrai, je… _

La chaleur montait, l'envahissait progressivement, le consumait, et lui se perdait à nouveau dans les souvenirs qui violaient sa conscience.

… _je serais très intéressé ! _

Un long frisson le fit trembler. Gellert serra les dents pour retenir l'orgasme qui allait le submerger.

_ENDOLORIS ! _

Trop tard.

**Rumeurs **

Abe se sentit fondre sous les assauts du blond. La température était intense. Brûlante. Comme si le feu de la cheminée avait été absorbé par la peau de Gellert et qu'il n'en avait laissé que les braises qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre.

Il avait entendu dire… mais les rumeurs n'étaient rien, rien ! Rien ne pouvait être comparé à la félicité qui l'envahissait, qui remontait dans ses reins, qui raidissait les muscles de ses cuisses…

Quand Gellert se tendit, son sexe s'engloutit dans les contractions rythmées de son corps. Il ne pouvait résister.

C'était trop… trop…

Abe laissa échapper un cri.

**Chance **

Le souffle court, il se releva lentement. Ses jambes tremblaient. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Albus l'entoura de ses bras. Reconnaissant, il se laissa aller contre lui pour retrouver son équilibre.

_Arrêtez-le, quelqu'un ! _

Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux, il s'agenouilla près d'Aberforth. Il posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste presque honteux ; l'adolescent ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Il dormait déjà.

_Tu es renvoyé, Grindelwald ! _

Albus s'étendit, tendit la main. Il hocha la tête, vint le rejoindre. Il avait bien fait d'attaquer cet idiot à Durmstrang. Son avenir était bien plus prometteur à présent.

**Terreur **

Ariana n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait entendu des sons, des coups, des cris, des grognements… et ce hurlement final, qui avait retentit après quelques secondes de silence, l'avait proprement terrifiée. La couverture remontée par-dessus la tête, elle avait sommeillé d'un œil, se réveillant au moindre craquement.

Et si c'était un monstre… ? Elle avait entendu ce mot, autrefois… une rumeur qui courait à propos de… on le lui avait lancé à la figure… avant, quand… quand…

Lorsque se levèrent les premiers rayons de soleil, elle n'y tint plus. Le soleil chassait les monstres, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ensemble**

À petits pas furtifs, elle descendit les escaliers. Et si le monstre était encore là ? Mais non, c'était ridicule. Et pourtant…

Elle descendit, prudente.

Près de la cheminée, Albus était couché sur le dos et dormait, bouche grande ouverte. Gellert, tête sur son ventre, avait les doigts emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux rouges. Abe, lui, était pelotonné contre l'épaule de Gellert, sa main reposant sur son torse.

Tous trois étaient nus.

Ariana pencha la tête, sourit. Elle retira promptement sa chemise de nuit, s'installa contre l'autre épaule du blond.

Maintenant, elle pourrait dormir sans craindre les rumeurs des monstres.

**Silence **

Quand Abe s'éveilla, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il était passé midi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de la tête de sa sœur, calée dans l'épaule de Gellert. La main du blond était entortillée dans les longs cheveux rouges d'Albus.

Ça n'allait pas.

Même quand il dormait, le sourire de Gellert était triomphant. Abe, troublé, fixa quelques secondes son sexe recroquevillé.

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

S'il entrait dans leur famille, il gâcherait tout. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'en empêche avant que tout ne soit trop tard.

Tremblant un peu, Abe leva le poing… puis l'abaissa.

**Fin**

**J'espère que cette histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis trois mois maintenant vous a plu :) Si c'est le cas, je vous en prie, cliquez sur le petit bouton indigo pâle pour me le dire. C'est la toute première histoire que je poste ici sans passer d'abord par le LJ ou sans attendre au moins six mois avant... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. **

**Et dans le cas où ça vous aurait déplu, dites-le moi aussi, afin que je puisse m'améliorer ! Je ne mange pas les gens, même si ce que j'écris vous déplait et que vous avez le courage de me le dire ! :)**


End file.
